1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to seat bottoms and seat bottom construction, but may have more general applicability to overall seat construction design and techniques. More specifically, the invention pertains to a molded seat bottom which incorporates and has been molded around an insert or inserts shaped in particular ways, having particular characteristics, comprised of particular materials chosen to impart desirable characteristics to the seat, including heating elements, and/or methods and systems for producing seats of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyurethane, produced by combining monomers including isocyanate functional groups and hydroxyl groups, is a known material for forming resilient seating of all types, including motorcycle seats. The combination process typically requires a catalyst and, for applications similar to those of interest in the instant invention, a mold of some type. In this process, liquid isocyanate and resin are blended at a specific ratio, and the reacting liquid is dispensed into the mold and allowed to cure, then the finished part is demolded. Typically, in high volume manufacturing applications, a dispensing unit is used to combine and dispense the reacting liquid into the mold used in forming the finished, piece in a process commonly known as reaction injection molding (“RIM”).
Examples of prior art patents that may be found to have teachings relevant to the invention are:                (1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,278 for a “Molded Multiple Density Polyurethane Foam” issued Jan. 22, 1974, to Ready et al., describing molded, multiple density polyurethane foams and a process for their preparation.        (2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,856 for a “Composite Molded Article and Process Using Self-Positioning Laminated Stiffener” issued Feb. 25, 1986, to Gembinski, describing a stiffener insert incorporated into a molded composite article such as an automobile dashboard by inserting the stiffener insert between a pre-formed plastisol skin forming opposing mold walls.However, there is a continuing need for devices providing new and improved features in the field of the invention. Further, there are no prior art devices possessing the unique features and advantages inherent in my invention.        